mytheropterafandomcom-20200214-history
Mountain Troll
Over a century ago, the Children of Gob discovered the until then unknown and isolated Mountain Troll empire known as "Rok" north of the Unseelie territory in the White Mountains. For generations they waged war on the peaceful species, determined to force them to join the Unseelie or enslave them if no other option was viable. It came to a point where the Mountain Troll empire became divided on how to deal with the chaos. Half chose to remain and continue fighting to preserve their native lands, while the other half believed preserving their existence took priority and set off on a pilgrimage, traveling across the White Mountains until they reached the Seelie kingdom of Stonehilt, greeted by a very confused dwarf population who first believed them to be a new species of goblinoid. In time they petitioned for membership with the Seelie Court and never has the Court ever had a more loyal and honorable society. Personality/Behavior Despite their frightening appearance, Mountain Trolls are by their very nature peaceful and with a strict code of honor; no race will ever produce a more dedicated and humble warrior. With a long history of hardship and strife, all are exceedingly appreciative of all that they have in life, no matter how little it may be. They celebrate the freedom to enjoy life, indulging in its pleasures so as long as they don't harm anyone else in the process. They still however wrestle with more primal and aggressive instincts left over from a more primitive era in their evolution and mastering such impulses is a life long task. Description/Biology Mountain Troll's stand between 5 1/2 to 6 1/2 feet tall on average, standing on what resemble digitigrade legs, but is actually the result of having abnormally large and long feet for their proportions. A grouping of small horns decorate their foreheads, with long pointed ears that droop slightly an a leonine tail ending in a tuft if fur. Skin tones mix an assortment of earth tones including browns, tans and grays to blend in with their natural habitat in the high mountains. Males of the species have sections of silky fur that cover their limbs down to the wrists and ankles, along with parts of their torso leaving their chest and midsection bare. Climate/Terrain Mountains and Highlands Territories The Seelie Mountain''' Trolls share the same mountain regions as the Stonehilt dwarves, but live along the peaks and valleys above ground rather than underneath it. In recent years however they've also expanded south into the highlands and Terrian Fields. Society Mountain Troll society is technically matriarchal although they try to emphasize equality between the genders as much as possible. While they strive to maintain peace, all able bodied men and women are trained in the fighting arts in the event their services are called upon by the Seelie. Despite their level of inelligence, they choose to live a simple hunting-gathering society, choosing to live in communion with nature rather than altering it to suit their own wants and needs. Mountain Trolls are also a very celebratory culture, fond of grand festivals and feasts in appreciation for the new age of peace and tranquility they now live in; some of which last for days and have become quite renowned for their haunting songs and energetic dances. Species Relations Mountain Trolls get along with most any species they've made contact with, although their voluntarily primitive society tends to confuse more advanced societies and may lead to unfair prejudices. Among their cousins they are the closest in relationship to the Forest Trolls, respect the Stone Trolls for their determination and strength and see River Trolls as an embarrassment to their kind. Understandably Mountain Trolls have a deeply rooted hatred for the Children of Gob for the inflicted scars that may never heal. They believe Boggans to be their distant cousins and so have taken great strides to form a bond with the rowdy bunch with mixed results. Gender Relations/Roles Mountain Trolls are a matriarchal society in which women are worshiped as those who create life, although women strive to enforce equality between the genders as much as they can, much to the resistance of their male admirers. They live in an unusual "reverse oppression" society where women have to struggle for equality not because THEY are being oppressed but because they feel men have just as much worth as they do. Standard norms place men in the roles of hunters and gatherers, providing for the family while women watch over their home (a sacred duty in their eyes) and make up the primary warrior class in their culture. Love/Courtship Mountain Trolls live in a polygamist society in which one female takes several husbands; usually between 2-5 in which all feel honored and privileged to work together and keep their wife happy. This mirrors the Minotaur culture in many ways except rather than being a symbol of virility and sexual potency, the number of husbands is a symbol of how desirable and enticing the female is. When a female comes of age, she is adorned with ceremonial face paint to reveal to all males that she is now available for courtship. When a male believes himself worthy and finds the courage to approach the female, she will allow him the chance to prove his worth through tasks of her choosing, which may sometimes involve sexual acts if the female holds sexual prowess in high regard. Once the male has proven himself, they make love as a form of engagement and if the courtship progresses as planned, they will receive the blessing of the tribe and are married in a celebration that will last for days. When the time has come that a woman desires another husband, the current one is expected to leave their home and usually stays with friends or family until the courtship has run its course. He has no say in the decision of his wife on this matter. Sex Much like the Minotaurs, sexual prowess and being able to keep ones wife consistently pleasured and happy is like a badge of honor among their people. However the female usually maintains full control in the bedroom with the male in a far more submissive and obedient role, by his own choice of course. They are incredibly passionate and aggressive lovers, to the point where witnesses would claim it more resembles a violent wrestling match than coitus. Those who are prone to Varagosses influence engage in only the most sadistic and intense tickling imaginable with the suitable durability to take every bit of it. They frequently engage in sexual contact with other species, as a further way of celebrating their freedom and having brothers and sisters and arms to consider like members of their own family. Many self-liberated male Trolls while among other cultures have been known to take the opportunity to assert their independence, claiming a bedmate for their own and taking on the dominant role but only in the sense of casual sex. Birthrights ::: '''Mighty Leap: '''Mountain Trolls are capable of leaping great distances with their powerful legs and long feet, adding to their dexterity and leading to a multitude of high flying combat techniques. ::: :::'''Tremor Sense: Trolls have surprisingly sensitive feet and have the ability to sense subtle tremors and vibrations through the earth, allowing them to pinpoint movement over far distances (average range of 5 miles). Favored Class Most females assume the classes of either Warrior, Brawler or Ranger while men of ambition take on the Mage Class (most commonly Oracle, Heirophant or Druid). Combat Mountain Trolls are pack hunters, formulating complex tactical strikes and are especially effective in the higher mountain altitudes where they can blend in with their surroundings and use the outcropping landscape for cover.